Rainbow Relationships
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: My Summaries suck...Read if you get the chance!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Alrighty guys, I **don't own** K-On! As you all know. I am going to be doing this story as a request from IcebatofValikinRRBZ8. Here's to you man! ;D

There will be three pairings in this one: Yui x Lan [IcebatofValikinRRBZ8's character], Ui x Hub [Again IcebatofValikinRRBZ8's character choice here] and Azusa x ? [My little surprise xD]

Here we go!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

(Yui's PoV)

Okay, now I may seem like an airhead but...I think I've finally fallen for someone.

No...Its not Azusa. She's already got someone. And no...She was not my FIRST choice...She was more of a "Fall" back choice. Haha.

I gulp. Its test/exam day tomorrow...And I am sitting here waiting for a text from someone close to me. Someone VERY close...Almost close enough too-

"Sis?"

I jump out of my skin and fall backwards. "WAGAH!"

Soft arms prevent me from falling and I look up after convincing myself that it was not a ghost or spirit. "U...Ui?"

She giggles at me. REALLY Ui!? REALLY?

"I came to get you for dinner, I finished cooking it and it'll go cold!"

Okay, first you scare me half to death, then you scold me...Not fair.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

 ** _[Third Person]_**

Yui gulped. "N-Nothing s-p-pecial"

Ui raised an eyebrow at her older sister. "You'd better not be playing around with younger people sis...You know that can get you in trouble, right?"

Yui's face was a pure picture that Ui couldn't help but giggle at. "WELL I NEVER-"

Ui managed to stop laughing in time to catch Yui's mobile going off. "Oh?"

Yui scrambled for her phone and got it just a few mini-seconds before Ui could. "I'll be down in a minute! God!" She nodded as Ui left the room and put the phone to her ear. "Hang on..." She whispered into the phone.

"'Kay" The Japanese male voice came back to her in a whisper equal if not more quieter then her own.

Yui waited until she heard Ui walk down the stairs with a sigh and turned to her phone again.

"You been alright?"

Yui almost jumped onto her bed but didn't because she knew the kind of telling off she'd get from Ui for the damage if she did so.

"Yeah, all the better for hearing from you. Done anything good lately?"

"Actually, I have-"

"Tell me! Does it have anything to do with cake!?"

"Now, Yui, we spoke about this...You get cake from me every time, I just thought you might like some news on the other thing..."

"Other thing?" She blinked.

"Yes" Came the exhausted sigh. "You're high maintenence"

"I could go and see someone else if you wanted"

The guy's voice came back in a panic which had Yui smiling like a cheshire cat. "Nononononono! Just no! I like you remember! I thought I-"

"Anyway, you said other thing?"

He sighed again. Yui was the MASTER of this conversation...Or should it be mistress?

"Yeah, I managed to get your friend with someone, who was it...Azusa-san?"

Yui's face lit up like a light bulb. "Really!?"

"Yep!"

"Who is it?"

A flock of birds flew past her window and Yui smiled, not really seeing them but hearing them.

"Now that's telling"

"Awwww, meanie!" Yui rolled onto her back.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, we're meeting in the park in case you-"

"Oh! I remembered that! Just remember my cake!"

"Honestly Yui, one day you're going to eat my hand thinking its a cake!"

"Mmmmm...That might not be such a bad idea Lan...Hmmmmm..."

"H-Hey! No! Bad Yui! Bad Yui! Hands are for HOLDING and not for EATING-"

"IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN FOR DINNER IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES, ONI-CHAN, I'LL BE THROWING YOUR DINNER IN THE BIN!"

Yui bolted upright (Partly because she had been shocked by Ui's shouting, she sounded like thier mother) and apologised to Lan Hikari and he chuckled at her.

"Late for dinner again? Geez, you're lazier then me!"

"OI! That's not good...Is it?"

His laughter spelt his answer as Yui rolled her eyes. "Alright, see you tomorrow"

"Love you Yui"

Yui froze as she stood up and smiled like a goofie statue. "I...I'll answer you tomorrow on that one"

"Awww no fai-"

The phone clicked off as Yui headed downstairs for her dinner...Hopefully avoiding the bin.

 ** _[End of Chapter 1]_**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed IcebatofValikinRRBZ8!

Bon Jovi's Always I was listening to writing this...Good music...Good music =D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I really wish I didn't have to keep writing these :P But then again, its always good ^^; I don't own K-On!

Here we go again! ;D

* * *

 ** _[Chapter 2]_**

Yui had managed to get her dinner before being told off by Ui...MULTIPLE times. One for hiding things from her, two for almost missing dinner, three for being avoiding and four being messy at dinner.

"Leave me alone! I'm just trying to get on with life!"

Ui frowned at Yui, "You're a picture 'sis...Sometimes I watch you and wonder if you'll ever get someone-"

"Well, it just so happens that I-" Yui clamped her hands on her mouth and dropped her fork on the table (Thank word it was the table and not the floor!)

Ui's frown instantly disappeared as she had her eyebrow raised in moments, "Oh? Who is it?"

Yui looked down and began to play with her food, "Nothing...Just forget I said anything..."

Ui sighed, "If it helps, I found someone myself. So, I want to know if y-" Ui looked up in time to see Yui mere centimetres from her face, "GAH!" Ui leaned back as Yui was FAR to close to her face!

"Who..." Yui breathed in a half threatening tone, "I hope they are treating you properly..."

Ui nodded, "Y-yeah...they are, wait, no!" Ui realised who was asking the questions at THIS dinner table - HER!

"YOU CAN'T GET OFF THE HOOK THAT EASILY!"

Yui winced upon hearing her sister shout at her, "Please don't shout...I just..." She looked down at her dinner and felt a few tears fall, "I just...I just want to know you're not being bullied or anything Ui...That's all..."

Ui felt her anger disapate upon seeing Yui's sad face, "Awww, I can't have you looking sad. Just be honest with me" Ui reached across the table and placed a hand on Yui's, the older sister looking at the younger one in moments. "Did you find someone for you?"

Yui slowly nodded, "Y-Yeah...I did..."

Ui was almost through the ceiling...Okay, not quite through it, but she was on her feet and smiling at her sister. "Yui! I'm SO proud of you! What's the name?!"

Yui bit her lower lip, "I...Well...Lan Hikari..."

Ui smiles warmly at her sister, "I'm very happy for you, Are you meeting him tomorrow?"

Yui nodded slowly, "I am...yeah..."

"Where?"

"The park..."

Ui smiled even more as she turned and walked towards the cuboards, "I'll start making something then!"

Yui blinked in partial shock, "B-But Ui! I couldn't possib-" Yui stopped as Ui passed two small Bento (Japanese Lunchbox) box's to her.

Yui smiled amidst her tears as she sat down with them. "Th...Thank you Ui..."

Ui nodded, "Yes, but you have to go to bed early, you wouldn't want to keep him waiting for you would you?"

Yui giggled, "No..." She felt a light bulb go off in her head again, "CAKE!"

Ui sighed and rolled her eyes, "Always with the Cake...Alright, I'll get you some AFTER you finish the dinner"

Yui nodded and was by the dinner in seconds, eating it up. "Roger that Ui!"

Ui giggled again.

 ** _[FOLLOWING DAY, LUNCHTIME]_**

Yui skipped towards her destination and as she rounded the corner she bumped into someone, falling backwards in moments. "GAH!" She yelped as her whole body went from under her.

A pair of strong arms caught her as she went "flying", upon realising that she wasn't going to fall, she opened her eyes and saw Lan with his chocolate brown eyes looking down at her.

"You okay?"

Yui slowly nodded even though her blushness levels were going through the roof. "I-uhh..."

Lan slowly returned Yui to her feet and saw that she had a sore ankle, "Are you alright? No..." He bent down while Yui was trying to stop him.

"N-No! I'm okay! Don't worry..."

Lan slowly applied an ice-pack thanks to the convinence vendor that was next to them to her ankle making her moan in thanks.

Lan chuckled nervously. "Just don't do that near Azusa...She'd kill me if she saw me doing this..."

"I think you'd better count your blessings..."

Lan almost froze up and Yui cast her eyes to Azusa who was waving at them, moreso Yui, but to both. "From where I was, it looked like you two were...Ahem" She referred to where Lan's head was and Yui went bright red in seconds, "H-HEY! It doesn't look anything like that!"

Azusa rolles her eyes. "Suuuurrrreeeee"

Yui almost instantly had a response for Azusa, "Where's your date?"

Azusa went bright red in seconds. "A-Hey!"

Yui blinked. "Ahey? What's A-OWCH!" She yeled as Lan pressed anti-septic wipes on her leg. "I'm sorry! Maybe lean back on a wall or something?"

Azusa started giggling earning Yui's narrowed eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever"

Yui sighed. "Are we going to have our picnic in awhile?"

"As soon as your ankle feels better, then we can go"

 _ **[End Chapter 2]**_

* * *

Chapter 3...

Coming soon...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Rainbow Relationships_**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own K-On. Here we are! Next chapter! =D And I'm sorry this took awhile to get updated IcebatofValikinRRBZ8! I've been trying to keep going but its hard sometimes! I'll do better (I hope) in future! =D

* * *

 _ **[Begin Chapter 3]**_

After helping Yui to the picnic area, and getting several glares from Azusa, Lan FINALLY got Yui to sit down.

"I'll be back in a sec Yui, just need to get the drinks outta the car"

Yui nodded sheepishly and sat down while Azusa followed Lan as he walked towards his car.

"Mornin'"

Yui looked to her right and her smile changed to one of slight shock/annoyance. "What are you doing here..."

"I came to talk to you"

 _ **[Over with Lan and Azusa]**_

"Alright you"

Lan sighed as he opened the boot of his car. "What now?"

Azusa crossed her arms over her chest. "How long you been dating my close friend?"

Lan spun around and growled. "I've been dating her for awhile now, god, you sound like her girlfriend! As in THAT way!"

Azusa went slightly pink and shook her head. "No, I just want the best for her...So, I'm making sure you're not just latching onto her, and using her just because she's pretty!""

Lan turned back around and got the drinks out of the car and closed the boot. "Ah, so you admit she's pretty..."

 ** _[_** _ **Back with Yui and ?]**_

"I told you I was done with you didn't I?"

Yui frowned as she attempted to concentrate ahead of herself.

"But...But Yui! I've changed!"

Yui giggled in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, I'd love to see that happen properly"

"I...I can show you!"

Yui looked at the man with a suspicious look in her eyes. Distrust all over them, "I don't need you to show me jack shit to be honest"

Yamashita growled at Yui. "I'll show you!"

 _ **[Back with Lan and Azusa]**_

"Its almost as though I'm trying to understand someone who doesn't want to be understood"

Azusa sighed. "I know how that feels, Yui's just one of those girls who-"

A scream had both of them look back at the picnic sight.

Lan was instantly racing over with Azusa picking up the disregarded drinks and giving chase.

 ** _[Overall Sight of the Area]_**

Yui whimpered as Yamashita held her by her throat. "I'll show you why you should respect people!"

"OI! FUCKER! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Yamashita moved to the left and felt a punch collide with his face, sending him to the floor and Yui fell to the right which Azusa managed (somehow) to catch her. "Nyan!" She squealed as Yui (basically) landed on her.

Lan growled very angrily as Yamashita stood up wobbly at first. "Who are you?"

"Lan, and if you don't want a broken jaw to go with that bloody nose of yours, I suggest you fuck off...RIGHT NOW!"

"As if-OMPFH!"

Lan blinked as a girl with a golden hairband slammed her fist into Yamashita's gut, making the taller man topple over in pain.

"I suggest you do as you're told"

Meanwhile with Yui and Azusa, Azusa tried to hold her senpai up but it was getting a little too hard to.

"How much have you...GAH!"

 ** _[TO be Continued in Chapter 4...]_**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own K-On! *ducks under table from copywrite people* I don't own it! Leave me alone! =p

Alright! Here we go again! =D

Alright, Lan Hikari is from MegamanNT anime that another fanfic author told me about, and Budo is from Yandere Simulator!

On with the show!

* * *

[Chapter 4]

Yamashita looked around time and again. He was trapped, and he was in a 2 on 1 against Lan and some girl with a headband so the only resolve - Was to run away.

"COWARD!" Ritsu shouted at Yamashita as the boy ran into the distance.

Lan sighed. "Well, that's good..." He streched his hand a bit, "I didn't want to kill 'im"

Ritsu nodded. "Yeah, I assume you're Lan?" She looked at him up and down. "I see Yui chose good...Sometimes she doesn't"

Azusa's yelp cut of Lan before he could speak and they turned to see Yui on the floor - In pain - so Lan raced to her side...A twin tailed person was underneath the fallen Yui. Which Ritsu raced to.

"Hey! Private! Get off of Azusa before you crush her!"

Lan looked at Ritsu. "Yui's got a sprained ankle...Possibly twisted. We were gonna have a picnic today"

Ritsu sighed. "Well, that explains...Wait, a picnic? Why wasn't I invited?" She looks to Yui who sheepishly looked back. "Sorry, Ric-chan...I kinda forgot..."

Ritsu's eyes widened in playful shock. "You FORGOT ME!? How care-OWCH!"

Mio stood behind Ritsu having just dealt a blow to her head. "ENOUGH! Now we need to get Azusa out from...Wait...Where is she?"

An arm confirmed to Mio that Azusa was still underneath Yui. In fact, she was now almost devoid of air so Yui got up (thanks to Lan and Ritsu).

"So, you're Ritsu? Famous drummer?"

Ritsu put an arm around the back of her head, after putting Yui onto some soft grass. "Well, not exactly Famous, I mean Mio had an-OWCH! Stop it will you!?" Ritsu cradled her head with her hands while Mio went to Azusa's side...Who was struggling too breath.

"How are you feeling Azusa?"

Azusa looked to Mio. "That girl...She may look light...But I swear...I'm not going camping with her until she does away with some more weight!"

Mio nodded. "Understood" She looked around to see Yui laying down on the soft grass she was put on with Lan talking to her.

"Now, we can enjoy some food...and possibly cake as well alright?"

Yui smiled. "I hoped you'd say that"

Mio looked to Ritsu and the pair nodded at each other. "Well, since this is a twin-date we'll leave you all too it. See you soon Yui, and careful Azusa"

Azusa giggled nervously while Lan nodded at the pair as Mio and Ritsu left.

"Well, Mio, since that incident at the-OWCH! Alright, that's it!"

The sound of giggling and Mio running with Ritsu hot on her heels could be heard as Lan turned his attention back to his girlfriend...Who was sitting up with her arms on the grass.

"Such a nice view. Wouldn't you say Azu-nyan?"

Azusa went slightly pink when Lan looked at her confused, then to Yui. "Azu-Nyan? Isn't her name Azusa?"

Yui nodded. "Yeah. But I call her Azu-nyan because with cat-ears on, she looks like a cat!"

Lan nodded after looking at Azusa again. "I can see where you got that reference..." But silently he mouthed to her, 'I have no idea what she's going on about'.

Azusa smiled. SOMEONE understood her plight! Besides her friend...Who should be there any second. She mouthed back, 'It's okay, don't worry about it'.

Yui pouted for a few more seconds, then her eyes glazed over as she turned her head to the sky. "It's a nice day..."

Lan nodded. "It certainly is"

Azusa was about to comment the same until she saw a small tear fall out from Yui's right eye. She didn't want to alert Lan, but she would keep it for later, when it would be the two of them...and she could interrogate her.

Cheeky Azusa and her mind was distracted when someone put their arms around her from behind. She yelped...Okay, more like screamed/squealed as a man with Black hair and Black eyes picked her up.

"NO FAIR BUDO! Let me go!"

"Okay"

Azusa stopped struggling as she was literally dropped onto her backside and hit the floor.

"owwowowowowowowow!" Azusa whimpered as Budo bowed multiple times to try and get Azusa's forgiveness.

Yui looked over and smirked. "Someone's been silly..."

Lan reached over and popped a small sweet into Yui's mouth, surprising the girl and making her go red as she had been...Well...Sweet-fed?

* * *

Chapter 4 done.

Chapter 5 coming soon! =D

Sorry I took so long! =p


End file.
